Taming the Beast
by dorawarrior
Summary: Gaou claims Kisaragi, but feels that something is missing, he wants to know what... GaouXKisaragi and RikuXSena hints of other pairs...lemon, non-consensual...i guess...Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or its characters...now rated M...Chapter 6 up.
1. Chapter 1

umm...its my first time writing something like this...so...i dunno...i dunno if i should follow through...

* * *

Kisaragi lay back, trembling in fear.

A massive hand caressed his naked torso roughly.

"Please…don't," the delicate boy whimpered.

The huge figure merely growled before lowering its head to Kisaragi's pale chest.

Coarse rough lips planted kisses on his chest followed by a monstrously huge tongue.

Kisaragi choked back a cry when teeth powered by powerful jaws nipped a nipple.

"You're mine," the figure growled. "I think I'll be nice."

"No…please stop," pleaded Kisaragi as he felt a finger as big and as long as his own member brush against his entrance.

The figure paused, its predatory eyes surveying the boy before it.

"No."

Kisaragi screamed when he felt the finger enter him.

His screams were muffled when a huge mouth roughly covered his.

The finger twisted around inside him, brushing against the sensitive spot inside him. Normally it would send pleasure down his spine, but tonight, the pain overrode any possible pleasure.

After awhile, the finger withdrew.

Kisaragi trembled helplessly.

He flinched when he felt something even larger placing itself at his entrance.

"No!" he cried out. "Please, I haven't even recovered from the last one…"

His words were cut off with a scream as the member entered him.

His screams were cut off when the figure claimed his mouth again.

The figure pumped in and out of Kisaragi, tearing him, breaking him and a sick perverse way, pleasuring him.

The huge member brushed against his sensitive spot again and again, driving Kisaragi insane with pain and pleasure.

With a scream, he came over his own stomach.

The figure pumped harder and harder into the boy, drawing out gasps of pain and pleasure.

It threw its head back and roared as it came inside of him.

Kisaragi only screamed out one word as he felt the hot liquid fill him.

"Gaou!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Gaou withdrew from the trembling body and looked at it.

He could see the sweat of the other boy, plastering his blonde hair to his forehead.

Gaou could also see cum leaking from the blonde's ass, arousing him again.

But no, he decided that the boy couldn't possibly take another round with him.

Gaou lay beside Kisaragi and inhaled the scent of the trembling boy's hair.

He roughly drew Kisaragi into his embrace.

The boy was only shaking in his arms.

"You're mine," he growled.

Kisaragi could only whimper.

While he felt sated, Gaou can't help but feel unsatisfied.

He felt that something was missing.

He wished he knew what.

* * *

Well...thats the first chapter...think i should carry on with this fic??


	2. Chapter 2

next part of the fic...i dunno wat u guys thought of the first...so...here it is...now with RikuXSena

* * *

"Hey sexy," purred Riku, grabbing Sena around the waist.

"Ri…Riku!" squeaked Sena when Riku nipped his neck gently.

Sena squirmed and broke free from Riku's hold.

"Not now," he hissed agitatedly.

Riku smirked.

"Still shy about our relationship?" he said.

Sena blushed.

Riku laughed at him and took his hand.

"Come on, I'll walk you home," he said.

"I'm not a girl," protested Sena half-heartedly as he allowed Riku to pull him along.

They walked together quietly, enjoying the companionship.

However, their peaceful walk was interrupted by the sounds of sobbing.

Both of them looked around for the source of the sound and saw a familiar face.

Hiromi Kisaragi.

The blonde was sitting on a bench by the road, looking utterly miserable.

It was odd that he was here, since Hakushuu was far away.

"Kisaragi-san?" said Sena.

The blonde looked up and saw them. He quickly wiped the tears on his face and got up, wincing as he did.

Riku raised his eyebrows slightly at this.

"Sena-kun and Riku-san," said Kisaragi, smiling. "Good to see you again."

"What are you doing all the way out here?" asked Sena.

Kisaragi hesitated.

"I…I just wanted a change of scenery?" he suggested lamely.

Riku's eyebrows rose even higher at the obvious lie. He looked Kisaragi in the eye.

The blonde flinched.

"All right," he muttered dejectedly. "I'm actually here to find Kurita."

"Why?" asked Sena in surprise.

"I need his help," was all Kisaragi would say.

"Well, you can find him at his father's temple, it's that way," said Sena, pointing. "He should be there by now."

"Arigatou," said Kisaragi, and he quickly walked off, limping.

"He doesn't look to good," commented Riku.

Sena only nodded in agreement.

"But enough about him…" said Riku grinning mischievously, and he seized Sena by the waist and pushed him into a nearby bush. "…let's get back to us."

"Riku! Stop that!" cried Sena, blushing madly as Riku began to plant kisses along his neck.

"Stop struggling, koi," murmured Riku into Sena's ear. "If you keep struggling, you'll arouse me even more, and I might get frisky in here."

Sena froze and stared at Riku. "You wouldn't dare…"

Riku smirked. "Just joking, I just want to make out."

Sena relaxed and allowed Riku to kiss his lips, moaning softly as Riku's tongue entered his mouth.

Sena managed to murmur 'pervert' before finally responding to Riku.

It was pleasant afternoon for the two.

* * *

next part coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

here's the next chap...from here on its officially rated M...

* * *

Kisaragi hovered around the entrance the temples anxiously, not sure if he should just go in.

He was so afraid.

It started after Hakushuu lost to Deimon.

He had been quietly showering in the locker rooms alone when the door to his cubicle had been ripped of its hinges.

Startled, he had turned and saw Gaou standing there.

Without a word, Gaou had simply grabbed him and bent him over and took him right there.

The pain had been incredible.

Ever since then, Gaou kept returning for more, to the point where Kisaragi knew he couldn't take it any longer.

What hurt him the most was the fact that he actually loved Gaou, which was the only reason he allowed Gaou to continue to consummate his animalistic lust with him, in hopes that Gaou would love him back.

Kisaragi knew that he had been a fool.

Slumping against the temple wall, he wept.

Why he had come to see Kurita, he didn't know, but he felt that the only person able to help him would be the only lineman who had beaten Gaou with strength.

He hoped Kurita could help him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sena and Riku lay on the grass.

Sena was cuddling up to Riku contentedly while the grey-haired boy ran his fingers through Sena's hair idly.

'Ne, Riku?' said Sena.

'Hm?' was the only response Riku gave.

'Why do you think Kisaragi-san is looking for Kurita-san?'

Riku sighed.

'Did you notice how he was walking?'

Sena shook his head.

'He was limping very badly,' said Riku. 'From the way he was limping, I'd say someone must have banged him pretty hard up the ass and regularly too. And I don't he willingly let them.'

'You mean Kisaragi-san was raped?' exclaimed Sena, his eyes wide.

Riku smiled slightly at this, the brunette was too cute for his own good.

'Maybe,' he said.

Suddenly, a huge shadow fell over them.

Looking up, they saw Gaou standing there, looking down at them.

Sena and Riku jumped up and quickly backed away, Riku putting Sena behind him.

'Relax,' said Gaou. 'I heard the two of you talking about Kisaragi. I'm looking for him, have you seen him?'

'Why are you looking for him?' asked Riku.

Gaou raised his eyebrows.

'He missed training again,' answered Gaou. 'Marco was worried, so the two of us went to look for him.'

'Then where's Marco?' asked Riku.

'He's on the other side of town,' growled Gaou impatiently. 'Now where is he?'

Riku felt uncertain if he should tell Gaou where Kisaragi went, there was something in the way Gaou carried himself that was terrifying.

Sena however, didn't notice it.

'He went to Kurita-san's home,' he answered.

'Kurita?' repeated Gaou in surprise before turning to leave.

Sena and Riku watched the retreating monster uneasily.

'I have a bad feeling about this,' said Riku.

xxxxxxxxxx

'Kisaragi-kun?' said a voice, causing the blonde to snap his head back up.

He turned to see the massive figure of Kurita Ryoukan.

'What are you…are you crying?' asked Kurita, concerned.

'No, just a little sleepy,' Kisaragi quickly said, wincing as he stood up.

Kurita noticed it.

'Are you hurting somewhere?' he asked.

Kisaragi shook his head.

'Why are you here, then?' asked Kurita.

'Actually I just wanted to…'

'Kisaragi.'

The voiced that said that made Kisaragi's blood freeze.

Turning, he saw Gaou.

'Gaou-kun? What are you doing here?' asked Kurita, oblivious to Kisaragi's discomfort.

'Kisaragi missed training again, I came to find out why,' answered Gaou, his eyes never leaving Kisaragi.

'Come,' he said.

Kisaragi limped after Gaou helplessly.

Kurita could only watch in confusion.

Suddenly Kisaragi turned to look back at Kurita with an expression that clearly said:

_Help me_.

Kurita began to follow them at a distance.

xxxxxxxxxxx

'You told him, didn't you?' snarled Gaou.

He had led Kisaragi into a dark alleyway and cornered him there.

'No, I didn't tell him anything,' whimpered Kisaragi. 'Please, don't hurt me.'

'Tch, you really didn't tell him?' asked Gaou again.

Kisaragi shook his head.

'Good,' said Gaou. 'Then I'll be nice.'

Gaou unzipped his pants and placed his member in front of Kisaragi's face.

'Suck.'

Kisaragi tried to back away but Gaou reached forward and grabbed the blonde by the hair and proceeded to shove his member down Kisaragi's throat.

Kisaragi gagged and choked as the huge member hit the back of his throat again and again, tears falling from his eyes.

Growling, Gaou withdrew his member and proceeded to spray his seed all over Kisaragi's beautiful face.

Kisaragi looked away as Gaou's semen dripped down his face, but Gaou wasn't done yet.

'Lick me clean.'

Kisaragi looked up at Gaou with horror.

'Please, no…'

Gaou growled and was about to force Kisaragi to do it when a voice cried out.

'What are you doing?'

Gaou turned and saw a very shocked Kurita looking at him.

'Damn it,' growled Gaou, zipping up his pants again.

Above them, a storm was coming.

Kurita v.s Gaou again??...find out in the next chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

"This doesn't concern you, Kurita," said Gaou, glaring at the other giant. Behind Gaou, Kisaragi was trembling away with fear. His eyes were darting from Gaou to Kurita and back again.

"You're forcing yourself on Kisaragi-kun," said Kurita, his eyes still wide with shock. "And you can still say this doesn't concern me?"

"Yes I can," snarled Gaou. "Kisaragi is mine. What I do to him has nothing to do with you."

"Kisaragi-kun is yours?" repeated Kurita incredulously. "You're talking about him as if he's some sort of object or something. He belongs to no one, Gaou-kun. He is his own person."

Gaou growled and flexed his massive fist as thought getting ready for a fight. Kurita stared back at Gaou, his own hands curling into fists.

Gaou took a step forward and Kurita braced himself for the impact when Kisaragi suddenly threw himself in front of Gaou.

"Gaou-kun, please don't," he pleaded to the giant in front of him. "Let's just go back."

Gaou looked down at Kisaragi and his predatory eyes softened ever so slightly. He nodded and turned to leave when Kurita spoke up.

"Kisaragi-kun, are you sure about this?" Deimon's gentle giant asked.

"It's all right, Kurita-san," answered the blonde, giving him a smile that looked more like a grimace. He turned to follow Gaou, limping as he went.

Kurita could only watch helplessly.

---------------

Kisaragi trembled with fear as he followed Gaou. The monster of Hakushuu had been very quiet throughout the entire journey on the train and had not said a word since they left it. Out of fear, the blonde had opted to just follow Gaou.

Before long, Gaou had reached his home, where he lived alone and opened the door. He threw a glance at Kisaragi and wordless entered through the door, leaving it open.

To Kisaragi, the door was like the entrance to a cave, where a horrific beast lurked within its depths.

Trembling he crossed the threshold.

Inside, he saw Gaou taking out huge chunks of meat out of the fridge and was preparing to cook it. The giant glared at Kisaragi and said in his growling voice: "Go to the room. I'll deal with you later."

Wordlessly, Kisaragi obeyed.

----------------

Sena stopped in front of his home and turned to Riku, who smiled ruefully at him.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," said the white haired boy.

"I guess…" said Sena reluctantly.

Riku leaned forward and gave Sena a gentle peck on the cheek and turned to leave. Or rather, he tried to, because he found Sena's hand holding on to his wrist.

"Sena?" asked Riku, looking at his boyfriend with surprise.

Sena was looking down at his feet, his cheeks pink. "Um…do you…do you want to stay over tonight? I…I mean, tomorrow is a holiday after all…"

Riku grinned. "Of course! I'd love to."

He leaned in and whispered into Sena's ear. "Do we get to do anything special?"

Sena blushed and hit Riku on the shoulder.

"Of course not," he cried. "My mom's home, we'll have to pretend it's a sleep over."

"Hai," said Riku, rolling his eyes as he followed Sena into his home.

-----------

Kisaragi sat on the bed, trembling the whole time. The clock on the wall ticked on, seeming to echo off the walls of the room. The ticking seemed to grow louder and louder to the point that he couldn't take it anymore.

He got up and began to pace up and down the room. His heart was pounding in his chest, making him feel as though he was about to faint. Knowing what was to come, Kisaragi felt that may not be such a bad option…

The door quietly opened and the beast that Kisaragi had once admired but now feared walked through.

Gaou glared at Kisaragi, who involuntarily took a step back.

"What were you thinking, Kisaragi?" asked Gaou in a low dangerous voice.

Kisaragi began to shake. "I…" he whimpered.

"Why did you go to see Kurita?" Gaou roared, taking a step forward. "What were you thinking?"

Kisaragi didn't dare to answer the enraged beast before him. Instead, he took another step back.

"Did you go to him to get a good fuck?" snarled Gaou, taking another step forward. "You're not satisfied with me? You need giant cocks inside you at all times of the day?"

"N…no," answered Kisaragi, terrified of Gaou, but even more hurt that the giant would think such things of him.

"You're just a slut," the said giant growled. "Undress."

Kisaragi felt the blood rushing to his ears, rendering him unable to respond.

Gaou narrowed his eyes when the blonde-haired boy did obey. "I said undress."

Kisaragi blinked, and suddenly moved backwards away from Gaou.

The beast growled and lunged forward, grabbing Kisaragi and throwing him face first onto the bed.

Kisaragi was winded by the impact, but before he even had time to recover, Gaou was on top of him.

Gaou forcibly lifted the blonde onto all fours before ripping off the slender boy's clothes.

He eyed the pale, slender body lustfully and placed his erect member at Kisaragi's entrance.

At the feeling of the huge member about to penetrate him, Kisaragi screamed in terror. "Gaou! Please, stop! I won't do it again! Please don't, I'm still hurting from the last time!"

The blonde's pleas fell on Gaou's ears and he stopped. He leaned over the slender body beneath him and growled into Kisaragi's ear.

"You should've thought about that before you went running to Kurita."

He forcibly entered Kisaragi.

Kisaragi shrieked in agony. This was the first time that Gaou had entered him without any preparation and it tore him up. He felt the member go in all the way and stop deep inside him. Trembling, he tried to pry Gaou off him, but the giant simply grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled back, making him cry out in pain.

"Please…don't," sobbed Kisaragi, tears falling from his eyes.

Gaou growled and began thrusting into the blonde. Kisaragi's screams and pleas for him to stop only served to heighten his pleasure and before long, despite the intense pain he was inflicting on the blonde, he had Kisaragi coming all over the bed sheets. Brimming with dark pleasure, Gaou roared his release into his victim.

He withdrew and released Kisaragi, panting.

Kisaragi just lay on the bed, sobbing into the sheets as he shamefully forced Gaou's semen and his own blood out of his body.

Suddenly, there was a cloth and some medicine placed beside him. He looked up to see Gaou looking down at him.

"Treat yourself and get dressed," the giant ordered. "I'll send you home."

Gaou was about to turn away when he heard Kisaragi said softly: "It hurts deep inside."

He turned to look at the trembling beauty on the bed and felt a slight twinge of guilt. Kisaragi's face was a mask of agony as he tried to treat his wounds, but his trembling hands made it difficult for him.

Gaou felt an oddly painful feeling in his chest as he watched the boy struggled pathetically to treat himself. The feeling was completely alien to him and he didn't like it one bit.

Wordlessly, Gaou walked forward and took the cloth from Kisaragi's trembling hand. He applied the medicine to the cloth and moved to turn the boy over, only to have him flinch away.

"Relax," said Gaou, the odd feeling in his chest intensifying as he read the fear in Kisaragi's eyes.

Kisaragi forced himself to stay calm as Gaou dabbed at the injuries that he himself had inflicted upon Kisaragi. The blonde hissed in pain, but Gaou was being uncharacteristically gentle.

Gaou looked up from treating the wounds and saw Kisaragi staring down at him. Again, he felt that odd feeling in his chest and looked away. He put the cloth down and abruptly turned to walk to the doorway.

"Get dressed," he said in a slightly softer voice. Then he was gone.

Kisaragi stared at the doorway, wondering what on earth had just happened.

* * *

gah...this isn't going well...i know the plot is kinda odd...but pls bear with it for awhile...


	5. Chapter 5

gah...was a bit tough for me to write this...hope all will enjoy this...

* * *

"Honestly Kisaragi, what's wrong?" asked Marco, concern lacing his voice.

Kisaragi had shown up for practice, but had been barely able to run, much less defend against his practice opponents. After seeing Kisaragi fail to mark an opponent for the fourth consecutive play, Marco had him benched.

Kisaragi gave Marco a strained smile, wincing as he sat on the bench.

"I'm fine, Marco-kun," he said. "I'm just not feeling well…"

"In that case, you should be resting," said Marco, handing him a bottle of water. "You shouldn't force yourself…"

"How can I rest if everyone else is here, trying to grow stronger," said Kisaragi quietly.

"Ka…you're stubborn," said Marco, smirking a little. "But you're right, I'd say…"

He trailed off when a roar echoed throughout the field. Everyone turned to see Gaou smashing a training dummy. Hakushuu's monster picked up the pieces and through it into the pile of other broken dummies before turning his attention to the next.

Marco sighed. "Looks like we have to get some new ones. Maybe we should try to get one made of titanium, but that would cost a lot…"

Kisaragi wasn't even listening, mesmerised by the sight.

He could see all of Gaou's movements as though it was all in slow motion. The way the monster's muscles flexed as his arms made brief contact with his target. The way the monster's hair flowed out like a huge crest as the debris of the dummy flew around him, the way those eyes burned when the monster was excited.

In an odd way, to Kisaragi at least, Gaou was, again, according to Kisaragi…_Beautiful_.

---------

Gaou may seem to notice nothing other than strength, but that wasn't true. He noticed a great deal of things but he just chose not to respond to them.

He knew that the teachers all feared him though he had nothing but respect for them, but due to their fear of him, that respect had somewhat diminished. He notice how some pretty some girls were, in fact, he had once tried to get closer to one girl, but she had ran away screaming. He noticed the fact the Maruko hated his habit of injuring other players, but it was his strength, so why should he give a damn. He knew Marco was a cunning, ruthless and sometimes manipulative but since he was also strong (in his own right), Gaou respected him.

However, there was one thing that Gaou noticed but had never been able to figure out.

Kisaragi.

He had noticed Kisaragi's almost incessant staring and admiration for him. At first, Gaou had thought that was because he had helped the frail boy deal with his bullies. But then, it still didn't explain the look of adoration and longing Gaou could see in the other boy's eyes.

After awhile, he decided that it must have been lust. So he had just taken Kisaragi, a bit roughly perhaps. He had thought that was what the slender boy wanted, but he was wrong. _He _wanted it, badly.

Ever since then, he returned to Kisaragi's bed just about every night when the other boy's parents were out. At first, things had been simple: they'd fuck; sleep together and Gaou would leave just before sunrise.

However, recently Kisaragi became more resistant to his advances but the blonde would still, however reluctant he may be, sleep with him. But then, all of a sudden Kisaragi refused to sleep with him. He would not entertain any of Gaou's requests for sex and finally, enraged, Gaou took him by force.

It made the frail boy docile and Gaou returned to the blonde whenever he felt he needed a little 'stress-relief'. But now their coupling was accompanied by tears, screaming and harsh blows.

Now Gaou could see nothing but fear in Kisaragi's eyes whenever he came back for the blonde at night. It sent strange feelings through the giant. Gaou always felt satisfied after having sex with Kisaragi, but after that, every time when lay down beside the blonde after he savaged him, Gaou felt an emptiness within him that refused to be filled.

He hated it.

He was suddenly aware that Marco and the others were shouting at him to stop doing something, but none of them would (wisely) physically restrain him.

Gaou blinked and found that the training dummy was completely mangled and the ground below it was full of holes. He had been so deep in his own thoughts that he had ended up hitting the ground. His own arms were bleeding, likely from being cut by rocks and the pieces of sharp wood that must have flown about while he smashed the dummy.

"Damn, you might want to see to that, Gaou," said Marco, examining the cuts.

"I'll be fine, Marco," replied Gaou, shrugging. "Let's just get on with the training."

"None of us are resuming our training until you get those arms bandaged," said Marco sternly, his piercing eyes on Gaou's face.

Gaou glared at him but Marco would not relent, though inwardly he was praying that Gaou wouldn't simply break his bones right there and then.

To his surprise, Gaou simply turned away from him and began walking towards the locker room.

Marco turned to Kisaragi and said: "You'd better go and make sure he cleans up his wounds."

To Marco's surprise, a look fear flickered across Kisaragi's face, so brief that Marco almost thought that he imagined it.

Almost.

"Kisaragi, is something…?" began Marco, but then the blonde just flashed him one his disarming smiles and walked off to the locker room.

"That was strange, I'd say," muttered Marco to himself before turning his attention back to training.

------------

Gaou just sat on one of the benches in the locker room, staring at his bleeding arms. He watched with morbid fascination as the blood ran from the wound down his arms like little crimson rivers before reaching the tip of his fingers where they dripped off.

As he watched, a pale hand suddenly reached out with cloth and dabbed at the wound. It stung a little, but the pain did not even bother him. However, he was bothered by the sudden burning sensation in his heart as he looked over at the golden-haired boy who was now treating his wounds.

He quietly watched as Kisaragi silently finished cleaning the cuts before proceeding to bandage them. Kisaragi's face was a conflicting mask of fear, concern and misery. Gaou did not like that look at all, but what made it even more deplorable was the fact that he knew that he was the one causing him.

For the first time in years, he felt sadness well up in his heart. He had been the one to hurt the beautiful person before him, to abuse that beauty and turned it into the wretched creature he could hardly recognise as the once vibrant and beautiful boy.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

Kisaragi looked up at him. "Did you say something, Gaou-kun?"

Gaou felt his heart contract with remorse. He had abused Kisaragi, ravished him against his will and yet Kisaragi would still speak to him in a friendly tone.

"Stop that…" he growled, looking away, unable to bear that look of concern that Kisaragi was now giving him.

"What's wrong, Gaou-kun?" asked Kisaragi, putting his hand on the uninjured part of Gaou's massive arm.

Suddenly he found himself slammed and pinned against a locker. His back and head hurt from the impact, making him a little disoriented.

Shaking his head to clear it a little, he found himself staring into Gaou's monstrous orbs. Immediately, he cringed, expecting a blow which never came. Cautiously, he turned his face towards Gaou's which was just inches away from his. His eyes met the giant's and it was difficult for Kisaragi to fathom the lineman's thoughts as the eyes that were normally alight with passion, bloodlust and predatory instincts were eerily devoid of any emotion.

Without warning, Gaou closed the distanced between their faces. Kisaragi closed his eyes, expecting that savage mouth to ravish him senseless. What happened however was completely unexpected.

Rough lips pressed themselves gently, ever so gently, against his own. Kisaragi's eyes flew open in surprise. Sure enough, it was Gaou who was kissing him. But the giant did not try to push his tongue into his mouth; indeed Gaou did not even try to deepen the kiss.

After nearly half a year of rough kisses and choking on Gaou's tongue, Kisaragi welcomed this sudden change. He also realised that Gaou had released him and was instead lightly holding his chin.

Hesitantly, Kisaragi placed his hands on Gaou's massive shoulders and returned the kiss.

----------

Marco can't shake off the feeling that something was happening between Kisaragi and Gaou. It bothered him greatly, making it difficult for him to concentrate on training. Finally, he gave up.

"Everyone, take a water break," he said much to the entire team's relief. He headed for the locker room; determine to get to the bottom of the problem once and for all.

As he neared the locker room, he heard a loud clang. He quickened his pace and entered his mouth already open to ask what was going on but the question died on his lips.

Marco could only stare at the sight before him.

Gaou was pinning Kisaragi against a locker and was kissing the blonde boy tenderly, for heaven's sake, _tenderly_! The words like gentle, caring and tender did not mix well with the name Rikiya Gaou and yet here he was, witness to Gaou being gentle with Kisaragi.

Marco had always thought that if Gaou had a lover, be it boy or girl, Gaou would be rough and brutal to them like he was on and off the field. What he saw proved otherwise.

He staggered away from the locker room to catch his breath.

_Damn, I knew something was going on between them, but I definitely did not expect that, I'd say._

Several of his teammates came up to him and asked him what was wrong, but Marco just told them to return to practice. He glanced back at the locker room and decided against bothering Gaou and Kisaragi. Better let them have a few moments alone.

That, and Marco did not want to have his bones broken by Gaou for intruding on the lineman's private moment.

* * *

by the way, just a question...is Hiromi Kisaragi's first name? and is Rikiya Gaou's first name....just checking to be sure...thanks...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all, this one is more towards Riku/Sena...enjoy...

* * *

Riku sighed as he gazed down at his History book. The teacher in front was droning away about something or other, making him sleepy. He yawned and looked out the window, thinking about something that made him happier than anything else and yet vexed him.

He was thinking about Sena.

He had been so happy when Sena had agreed to become his boyfriend after the Youth Cup in America. Sena had agreed to be with _him_, despite being asked by Yamato and Shin, who were definitely much more macho then he is, but still chose _him_, Riku.

They had been going out for nearly six months now and Sena was everything that Riku dreamed he would be. No, scratch that, even better. A quiet, caring and adorable boyfriend. True, they haven't had sex yet and it had taken a lot of effort on Riku's part to convince Sena to let him kiss him but it had been worth it.

There was something however, that vexed Riku. No matter how many times Sena insisted otherwise, Riku felt that the other boy was ashamed of their relationship.

Riku could understand keeping their relationship a secret from Sena's parents as parents in general tend to overreact towards same-sex relationships though personally, Riku highly doubted that Sena's father would be like that, the mother maybe, but the father…

However, what truly bothered Riku was that Sena wanted to keep their relationship a secret from their friends including the Seibu team. Riku could understand wanting to keep their relationship secret from Hiruma and perhaps even Mamori but why the others? The Ha-Ha brothers look as though they wouldn't give a damn, Monta might be surprised but from what Riku heard about the wide-receiver from Sena, it was more likely that Monta would accept it, Kurita would be the least judgemental of them all and Komusubi would follow whatever Kurita felt and Yukimitsu would probably just be happy for them.

But Sena was too afraid to take that chance.

Whenever Riku tried to be affectionate with Sena, if a member of the Deimon or Seibu team were around Sena would immediately spurn his efforts. There was one time when Riku had just been holding Sena's hand and Mamori had just walked in. She had seen them and asked what was going on. Riku had just wanted to come clean but Sena had blabbered something about Riku checking on his hand because it had hurt or something like that, cutting short Riku's attempts to do so.

"Kaitani-san!"

The history teacher's voice cracked like a whip across the classroom, shaking Riku from his thoughts.

"If you would kindly pay attention to the lesson," said the teacher irritably, giving him a sharp look. "Otherwise I'll have to put you in detention and cause you to miss your training again."

"Sorry, sensei," answered Riku, bowing his head slightly.

But the moment the teacher went back to his lesson, Riku's thoughts went back to Sena. He decided this couldn't go on any longer. He'd have to talk to Sena.

----------

After training, Riku quickly sped off on his bike to see go see Sena.

"Young love, eh?" said Kid, watching the runningback jump a red light just outside the school. He turned to the silent, stoic boy standing motionless beside him. "Have you ever experienced anything like it, Tetsuma?"

Tetsuma nodded his head in answer, surprising Kid.

"Really? Who's the lucky girl?" asked Kid, smiling lazily.

Tetsuma merely stared back at him, his mouth shut tight. Kid waited for his friend's answer but when he realised that none was forthcoming, he pressed further.

"It's all right, Tetsuma," said Kid, readjusting his hat. "You can tell me, I won't laugh."

Still, Tetsuma just stared at him. By now, Kid would have thought he would be used to all of Tetsuma's somewhat odd behaviour, but the way the quiet boy's staring unnerved him a little. It was almost as if Tetsuma was undressing him with his eyes.

"Hey, don't stare like that, okay?" said Kid jokingly, turning away. "People might start thinking that you like me."

He turned back just in time to see an odd look on Tetsuma's face before it vanished. But the look he saw mad Kid wonder.

_Does Tetsuma like me? No, can't be. Anyway, nothing good will come if I start making assumptions like that_.

----------

Gaou could hear Kisaragi's steady breathing beside him, telling him that the blonde was fast asleep. He turned to look at the other boy who, for the first time Gaou could remember, was fully clothed on his bed.

After their, what he referred to as "tender" moment, Gaou had refused to have sex with Kisaragi until he learnt how to do it lovingly, without hurting the other boy.

_Love._

Gaou was familiar with the term but had never given it much thought nor did he have much experience with it. The closest thing he had known to it was between him and his younger brother but then…

Gaou shook his head; he did not want to go down that particular memory lane. It still hurt him in ways that made him feel very vulnerable, something he did not like at all.

Suddenly, a slender arm draped itself across his chest, shaking him from his thoughts. He turned to see Kisaragi cuddling up to him, burying his face against Gaou's shoulder.

Gently, Gaou wrapped one massive arm around Kisaragi's slender torso, pulling him closer. With his free hand, he gently stroked the blonde's pale cheek.

Kisaragi stirred a little before burying his face into Gaou's next, he murmured something sleepily. Gaou leaned in to catch the exact words but they escaped him. Soon, the blonde's murmurs subsided and were replaced with a steady breathing rhythm instead.

Sighing, Gaou buried his face into Kisaragi's golden hair.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore," he whispered to Kisaragi.

-----------

Sena wearily changed out of his American Football gear and into his school uniform. Training was as hellish as ever because of a certain blonde, demonic quarterback or rather, ex-quarterback. Just because Hiruma was no longer allowed to take part in tournaments didn't mean he couldn't supervise the second-years' training.

Enough said.

Vaguely, Sena wondered if Riku would come to see him today. Lately, he felt that the fair-haired boy was more distant. Sena couldn't help but wonder if it was because him. He knew Riku was frustrated because they were hiding their relationship from the others. Sena appreciated that Riku had kept his silence for so long but he could tell that his boyfriend was starting to crack under the pressure. Yet, Sena could not bring himself to come out into the open. His mother was homophobic and he didn't want to lose his mother because of this. However, at the same time he felt the longer he kept his relationship with Riku a secret, the more likely he'll lose him.

Sena sighed, it was all so complicated.

Monta, who was changing beside him, noticed it at once.

"You okay, Sena?" asked the monkey-like boy.

"I'm fine, Monta-kun," answered Sena, his drooping posture saying otherwise.

"You looked stressed Max!" cried Monta, shaking Sena by the shoulder. "If you got something to get off your chest, you can tell me, it'll make you feel better."

"Its okay, Monta-kun," replied Sena struggling to get out of his friend's hold. "It's just something that's been bothering me lately."

"Well, if you say so," said Monta, letting Sena go. "But you shouldn't bottle it all up like that, if you need to vent, you can always come to me."

"Thanks, Monta-kun," said Sena, smiling tiredly. He looked over at his friend. He had known Monta for quite some time and the other boy was practically like a brother to him. Aside from Mamori, Hiruma, Musashi and Kurita, Monta was someone Sena knew he could depend on.

Suddenly, Sena decided to take the risk.

"Actually, there is something," said Sena.

Monta's ears immediately pricked up, reminding Sena of Hiruma in a way.

"You see, I'm with someone," said Sena in a low voice, not wanting to be overheard. "For quite sometime actually."

"Good for you!" cried Monta happily, hitting Sena on the shoulder. "Why didn't you…"

He found Sena's hand clamped across his mouth. His eyes widened with surprise.

"Because I was scared you might do something like that," hissed Sena. "Now please keep your voice down."

Monta nodded and Sena let go of him.

"So what's the problem?" asked Monta.

"I wanted to keep our relationship a secret and the person I'm with agreed," answered Sena in a dejected voice. "But after six months I can feel that the person that I'm with is starting to get frustrated, but I still don't dare to tell everyone."

Monta nodded. "I see. But can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"This person you're with, is it a guy?"

"Eh!" Sena cried, looking shocked. "Why would I go out with a guy? Scratch that, why would you ask me that in the first place?"

Monta waggled a finger at Sena, looking smug. "If it was a girl you were dating, you couldn't have kept your relationship a secret for six months. Girls tend to blab about this kind of things. If it was a girl you were dating, you wouldn't be so scared to reveal your relationship. And just now, when you were telling me about your problem, you kept referring to the person you're dating as 'the person you're with', meaning you want to keep the person's gender a secret, and as you're a guy, I assumed the person you're dating is a guy since straight guys wouldn't be bothered to hide the gender of their girlfriends. Am I right?"

Sena just stared at Monta, stunned.

"Am I that obvious?" he asked in a small voice at last.

Monta nodded sagely. "Who is it?"

Sena shook his head. "I can't tell you that yet, Monta-kun. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand," answered Monta, shrugging. "I just hope this guy deserves you."

He was about to leave when Sena grabbed his arm. Monta turned to look at him questioningly.

"You don't think I'm weird for…you know?" asked Sena, looking down at the floor.

Monta grinned broadly and clapped Sena on the back.

"Why would I think that?" he said. "We're friends, that's what friends do. We support each other Max!"

Sena let go of Monta's arm and smiled a little. "Thank you, Raimon."

Monta just flashed him a grin and ran off.

Still smiling, Sena picked up his bag and headed out of the clubhouse. It rarely happened, but Monta was right. Telling someone made him feel a lot better.

---------

Riku was just waiting at Deimon High School's entrance on his bike when his boyfriend greeted him with more enthusiasm than he was accustomed to.

"Hi Riku," greeted Sena happily. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Um…glad to see you too, Sena," answered Riku, a little thrown off by Sena's unusually perky greeting. He quietly held out a helmet to Sena, his face expressionless.

Sena's happiness at seeing his boyfriends was dampened by Riku's cold demeanour. Hesitating, he took the helmet.

"Is something wrong, Riku?" asked Sena worriedly.

Instead of answering, Riku just put on his helmet and looked at Sena expectantly.

For some reason, a dreadful feeling filled Sena's heart. Riku's eyes, normally alight with emotions, were unnaturally cold. Fighting the urge to run away, Sena got on the bike behind Riku.

Riku sped off into the sunset, Sena holding on to him tightly.

---------

After awhile, Riku stopped at a park not far from Sena's house. Sena got off and Riku followed suit.

Removing his helmet, Sena asked again: "Is something wrong, Riku?"

Riku removed his helmet and glanced at Sena. "I'm tired of this, Sena."

Hearing those words, Sena's heart sank. He had known deep down it would come to this, but he had hoped otherwise anyway.

"I'm tired of skulking around in the shadows," continued Riku, looking away from Sena. "I'm tired of stolen kisses, hiding away from everyone else, not being able to show my true feelings for you to others. I'm tired of watching other people going about their relationship openly, knowing that I have someone so precious to me but I'm not able to show it to the world."

"Riku…" said Sena sadly, putting a hand on Riku's shoulder, but the fair-haired boy moved away.

"Am I not worth it, Sena?" asked Riku, not looking at him. "I understand your fear of rejection from your friends and family, but am I not worth the risk?"

"It's not like that, Riku," said Sena quietly.

"Then tell me what it's like, Sena!" cried Riku, turning to face Sena at last. His eyes were ablaze with hurt and fury and it sent a chill down Sena's spine and pang into his heart.

"I do think you're worth it Riku!" cried Sena. "I think you're worth the risk and much more! I'm just afraid, that if I tell them all about us, they'd reject me. I don't know about my friends, but I definitely know my mother will reject me. But I still think you're worth all that and more! But what if after I do that, our feelings for each other just disappear? What if after that, we just find out that we're not meant to be? Who can I go back to if that happens?"

At Sena's words, tears formed in Riku's eyes, but the proud boy blinked them away.

"If you could think that, then we never had anything in the first place," said Riku.

Sena's heart went cold at Riku's words. "What're you saying Riku?"

Riku looked away. "It's over Sena."

"No, Riku!" cried Sena running forward and grabbing hold on Riku's shirt. "Don't do that! I still want to be with you! Please!"

Riku closed his eyes, knowing that if he saw Sena's brown, pleading eyes, it would tear him up. "I'm sorry Sena. I can't continue like this until you're sure about your feelings."

"But I am sure!" cried Sena, tears falling from his eyes. "Riku, please!"

Riku shook his head, feeling his resolve fading. He pried Sena's hands off him and walked to his bike.

"Get on, I'll send you home," he said quietly.

"Riku…" said Sena pleadingly.

"Get on the bike, Sena."

Sena stared at Riku, feeling hurt like never before. If this was the pain of losing someone you cared about, then Sena felt he'd rather take on a thousand of Shin's Trident Tackle. Tears falling from his eyes, Sena turned and ran away from Riku.

He could hear Riku calling him to come back but he ignored it. He ran the fastest he possibly could, knowing that if he did, there was no way that Riku could catch him. He ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore. He simply collapsed onto the ground and cried.

--------

Riku tried to chase Sena but the other boy was too fast. Before long, the other boy had vanished from Riku's sight and Riku couldn't find him anywhere.

Riku stopped by a tree, panting.

_What have I done? What have I said? What have I done?_

Riku hadn't meant to break up with Sena. He had just wanted to talk things over. He had been hurt, a little angry perhaps, but he had never wanted to end his relationship with Sena. But hearing Sena's doubts about his feelings had driven him mad. In the heat of the moment, Riku had called it all off.

The six months of secrecy, all the years of yearning and missing Sena. He had thrown it all away.

Yet Sena still tried to salvage things, he had pleaded with Riku, _begged _him. But Riku's pride had blinded his judgement and he had refused Sena, making things worse in the process.

Damn him.

Damn his stubbornness.

Damn his pride.

"Damn it!" shouted Riku, punching the tree. "Sena, I'm sorry! Come back!"

He ran aimlessly, looking for Sena desperately. So desperately, he did not realise the tears that were falling down his own face.

* * *

kinda sudden?? too late to fix it now...hope you all liked that...next chap coming soon...


End file.
